drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Solstice Festival 2017
1st December 2017 - 1st January 2018 Progress *45 Honey cookies = Gem Bag x3 *235 Honey cookies = Frost Bomb x5 *270 Honey cookies = 20 *440 Honey cookies = Essence of Destruction x999 *520 Honey cookies = 20 *680 Honey cookies = Phestos' Crunchy Fruitcake x3 *810 Honey cookies = 50 *999 Honey cookies = Diligent Gnome (Pet) *1270 Honey cookies = 50 *1550 Honey cookies = Snowman (Costume) *1855 Honey cookies = 50 *2085 Honey cookies = Snow Essence x999 *2580 Honey cookies = 50 *2825 Honey cookies = Sworderdoodle x3 *3625 Honey cookies = Essence of Destruction x1500 *4060 Honey cookies = 50 *4650 Honey cookies = Throw Snowball (Emote) *5320 Honey cookies = 50 *6105 Honey cookies = Large Gem Bag x3 *7000 Honey cookies = 50 *7500 Honey cookies = Essence of Destruction x2500 *8450 Honey cookies = 100 *9025 Honey cookies = Bestiary - Winter Gnome *9800 Honey cookies = 110 *10500 Honey cookies = Festive Solstice Troll (Epic Mount) *11300 Honey cookies = 150 *12000 Honey cookies = Rune of Fortitude Total = 750 Shop | | |} |} Event Breakdown *Defeat monsters no more than 4 levels below your own to collect Sugar Beets. *Snowmen (located in wilderness locations) will trade 1 Sugar Beet for a stack of Snow Essences. *Use 7x Sugar Beets to enter the Winter Summit event map. *Use 12x Sugar Beets to enter the Winter Summit (Painful - Infernal I) event map. *Use 12x Sugar Beets and 100x Fragment of Infernal Passage to enter the Winter Summit (Infernal II) event map. Enter through a portal in Kingshill. *Collect Honey Cookies to complete the event. *Collect and open presents along the way for bonus prizes. *Defeat the boss Big Paws using Snow Essences. Snowman Snowmen have cropped up in Wilderness areas looking for a nose. Click to trade one Sugar Beet for a stack of Snow Essences (2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x or 100x). 8 snowmen located in each wilderness location; resets 6 min 10 sec after being clicked. Only the player who opens the snowman will receive a drop, even in a group. The drops are independent for each player, meaning everyone who click the snowmen gets the drop. Even for players in the same group the drops are independent and each player has its own Snowmen spawning cycle Snowman Locations Wild Forest= |-|Slifmoor= |-|Troll Canyon= |-|Burning Coast= |-|Torstrond= |-|Iron Forest= |-|Mystra= |-|Ship Graveyard= |-|Heart of Atlantis= |-|The Misty Ridge= |-|Thunder Crest= |-|Twilight Downs= |-|Nahuatlan= |-|Great Desert= Solstice Cave NOTE: Available from 06.12.2017 Defeat the Guardian of the Day to receive rewards. Solstice Cave Daily Rewards Day 1= *2x Gingerbread Gremlin *1x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 2= *20x Draken |-|Day 3= *15x Lock Pick |-|Day 4= *10x Universal Healing Potion |-|Day 5= *250x Ancient Wisdom *2x Amphorae Key |-|Day 6= *2x Phestos' Crunchy Fruitcake |-|Day 7= *3x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 8= *1x Golden Present |-|Day 9= *5x Amphorae Key |-|Day 10= *999x Essence of War |-|Day 11= *400x Snow Essence |-|Day 12= *50x |-|Day 13= *4x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 14= * Winter Solstice Gem Bag |-|Day 15= *2x Golden Present |-|Day 16= *100x Draken |-|Day 17= *999x Essence of Destruction |-|Day 18= *500x Ancient Wisdom *3x Amphorae Key |-|Day 19= *5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 20= *2x Golden Present *3x Violet Present *4x Blue Present |-|Day 21= *5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins |-|Day 22= *2x Sworderdoodle |-|Day 23= *5x Amphorae Key |-|Day 24= *20x Lockpick |-|Day 25= * Winter Solstice Gem Bag |-|Day 26= *5x Festival Fireworks *5x Battery of Festival Fireworks Quests Queen Antonia: *The Biggest Present Phestos: *The Biggest Present (RE) Drake, Soldier of Misfortune *A Treasure of the Summit Jullov & Family: complete to obtain Honey cookies *A Solstice Tale *Ice Princess *Master of Snow *Of Moose and Men Festive Winter Solstice Present Collect 1500 Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins and open the Big Present in Kingshill. Note: this present can be opened only once. Content : * Legendary Equipment x3 * Rune of Acceleration * Rune of Fortitude * Jewel of Enhancement * Solstice Reindeer * Gilded Clover x3 * Andermant x5000 * Draken x1000 Event Items Winter Summit Enter through Kingshill. Entry requirement: *Normal - 7x Sugar Beet *Painful / Excruciating / Fatal / Infernal I - 12x Sugar Beet *Infernal II - 12x Sugar Beet and 100x Fragment of Infernal Passage Mini-Bosses *0 - Big Paws (main boss) *1 - Cookie Gorger *2 - Knorb the Cookie Bandit *3 - Klirr the Wintry (n-Normal, h-other) *4 - Shepp the Sludgy *5 - Knarrts the Fir Tree *6 - Mamf the Cookie Crusher Winterwolf Cookie General is appearing at different locations multiple times. All Mini-bosses drop Honey Cookies and presents. The quality and quantity of the Honey Cookies and the presents are random and depends of the map difficulty. Big Paws Big Paws is the main event boss. His Health Points are depending on a map difficulty and the number of players in the group. If someone from the group enter Winter Summit during the fight Big Paws will refill his Health Points, so be careful. Don't forget to bring Snow Essence with you because he is immune to attack. You can fight him only by using Snow Essence. His drop is depending on map's difficulty. Presents Note : In this event edition all presents come in Tiers Unwrap presents for many different types of rewards! All normal mobs, champions and bosses have a chance to drop presents of all colors. Champions+ have a higher chance of dropping rarer presents. Receive the best reward from Gold presents: Green < Blue < Violet < Gold Possible rewards: * Coins * Andermant * Sugar Beet * Snow Essence * Snowman (Consumable) * Solstice Scoundrel (Consumable) * Throw Snowball (Consumable) * Build Snowman (Consumable) * Knowledge * Solstice legendary weapon / offhand (rare) *White / Improved / Magic / Extraordinary / Legendary Equipment Challenges Challenge(1/3)= 8th - 12th December *90 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *125 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Snow Essence x999 *240 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Snow White Dye x4 *260 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *400 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x2 *455 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 20 *605 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Sworderdoodle x3 *695 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *810 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Destruction x1500 *1000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *1040 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Solstice Star *1210 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x10 *1330 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x3 *1560 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1620 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gnome Beard *1880 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 40 *2000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Snowflake & Achievement #1 Total = file:drak14.png 210 |-|Challenge (2/3)= 21st - 26th December *150 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 15 *200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gingerbread Gremlin x2 *455 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Pitch Black x4 *505 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 20 *780 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Destruction x1500 *830 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *1000 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x15 *1300 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag *1395 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 30 *1585 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x3 *1780 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1890 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Keeper of the Balance *2125 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 40 *2200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover *2560 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 50 *2700 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Solstice Moon & Achievement #2 Total = file:drak14.png 215 |-|Challenge (3/3)= 27th December - 1st January *355 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gingerbread Gremlin x3 *420 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *605 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Essence of Destruction x1800 *880 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 25 *965 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Large Gem Bag x2 *1260 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Gilded Clover x2 *1350 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *1575 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins x 25 *1760 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 35 *2005 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Mighty Spirit Guard x20 *2250 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 50 *2400 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crakow Shoes *2675 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Amphorae Key x6 *2800 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 65 *3200 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = 70 *3300 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Festive Fluorite Crystal & Achievement #3 Total = file:drak14.png 305 When the challenges are available you can access Kranparus' Lair through Winter Summit map in all difficulties. All three challenges are available in all difficulties. The dungeon's difficulty is being selected when entering Winter Summit dungeon. Kranparus' Lair Primary Objective : Kill Kranparus and collect Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Secondary Objective: Open cages, save the kids and collect The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival. Kranparus' Lair is filled with cold (Kranparus' Frozen Hatred). On your way to Kranparus you must visit the Safety Zones where you will be safe from the Kranparus' Frozen Hatred. There are two types of Safety zones: *Safe Havens with already lit torches - On the way to Kranparus you will find Safe Havens with already lit torches. You can use them and rest a bit because Kranparus’ Frozen Hatred has no effect there (see pictures below, marked with yellow circles). *Next to the cages there are torches. You will need to light the torches to create a safety zone. In order to light the torches you will need solstice Logs (1x solstice Logs per torch). solstice Logs loots on monsters in all difficulties except normal. Be careful those are not permanent Safety Zones. You must act quickly before they light off. All cages always drop 12x The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival in all challenges and in all difficulties. After killing Kranparus you have limited time to open all the cages (see below). Challenge #1 Challenge #2 Challenge #3 Yellow circles - Safe Haven's locations Question marks - Cages' locations Challenge #1 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal II Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 3x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 120 seconds Challenge #2 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal II Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 7x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 240 seconds Challenge #3 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal II Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 10x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 360 seconds Kranparus' Treasures To Be Updated Kranparus may drop these Unique Items. Holiday Gear: Improved/magic/extraordinary/legendary Winter weapons/offhand items with special appearance can also drop in the event: Item scales to character level (1-55). Event Achievements Piggies These piggies can be found in Winter Summit map (all difficulties). Each piggie will drop 10x cookies. Map 1 (Green)= |-|Map 2 (Purple) = |-|Map 3 (Red) = |-|Map 4 (Yellow) = Category:Events Category:Winter Solstice Festival